


ART: Tied Up In Knots

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Digital Art, Knotting, M/M, NSFW Art, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are both alphas, but biology doesn't stand a chance against wincest :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Tied Up In Knots

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/18098/18098_original.jpg)

also available (in original sized, bigger version too) on LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/8320.html)


End file.
